totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Bus of Losers 2: Not A Flying Heal Bus
The next five eliminated contestants are interviewed on the Bus of Losers. Overview Alejandro and Sierra try to interview the next five eliminated contestants from the show: Trent, Hannah, Howard, Joel, and Katie; however, it is turning out to be more difficult than they realize. Groucho the Duck and Chico the Raccoon have infiltrated the bus, Katie is determined to go back to the stadium, and Howard and Jasmine are a little too interested in each other instead. Plot The interview begins with Sierra becoming irritated with Jasmine and Howard's full blown make-out session, causing her to turn to Alejandro for help; but it turns out that he is too busy flirting with Sandra. Sierra becomes incredibly annoyed with Alejandro, and snaps at him, telling him that she wants to start the interview so she can talk with all of the original contestants. However, Alejandro retaliates by stating that she already stalks them too much. Before Sierra can respond, a sudden outburst comes from the bus, where Katie is attempting to escape the bus with no luck. Katie reveals to the Loser Bus hosts that someone tampered with the emergency lock so it cannot be opened. Later, Katie asks Duncan who is driving the bus if he is back there, to which he starts running up and down the bus, then breaking down into laughter. Daisy, meanwhile, gets a laugh out of tricking Katie into banging into the emergency door a third time and Alejandro does two things: flirt with Sandra and reveal that he is stirring up more drama due to getting such a huge paycheck on the first Bus of Losers. It is also revealed in the Bus Bathroom that Groucho and Chico have returned and they want to expose Alejandro. Chico proceeds to eat the "mints" which are actually mini-soap bars. Alejandro again tries to push Trent into anger by further supporting his idea of Gwen and Tyler. Trent argues back and Sierra squeals about liking "Gwent". Owen then complains about wanting "Ozzy", to which Sierra explains that the polls beg to differ with pairings like "Ezzy" (which is already in another story of Kobolds called Love Ain't Easy, It's Ezzy), "Nizzy", and "Alfrizzy", only upsetting Owen more. Daisy calms Owen by force-feeding him chocolates, while Owen makes a mention to the Mario franchise (accidentally confusing Daisy with Peach) and even smells Daisy's peach body lotion. Chico then falls from the ceiling in an attempt to spy, landing on Daisy and hurting her leg. Daisy tells the eliminated contestants that she got out of her cast, ditched her crutch, and is now stuck on the Bus of Losers. She also mentions wishing to be with Yoshi. Alejandro laughs and walks towards Sierra, "accidentally" knocking her over. The Bus Bathroom appears and Sierra rants about not liking Alejandro one bit. Trent says that he is not losing it to Gwen on TV, and suddenly Chico pops out of a cabinet drawer hiccuping soap bubbles. Katie then uses her line a fourth time (I WILL NOT BE CONTAINED) and tries to pry at the window in the bathroom. Duncan also complains about having a longer trek to sneak in the show and see Courtney, unintentionally wondering out loud his thoughts about second base. Alejandro then walks to the front of the bus and starts a chat with Joel and Hannah, who are driving the bus. Alejandro still tries to stir up drama, asking Hannah if she is mad about her unfair elimination. Hannah stomps on Alejandro's hopes by telling that Joel helped her through those times, making her glad she signed up for this show. Hannah also reveals that the only reason she joined the show was to fight the Christian stereotype and all she got was bullies trying to push her down. Alejandro replies by saying that it is reality TV for her. Alejandro moves onto Joel next, wondering why he helps Hannah a lot if he is such an independent person. Joel responds by telling him that he himself thought so too once, but that Total Drama Battlegrounds pushed buttons that he didn't know existed, and a very short temper. The three then talk for a while, trying to drown out the sounds of the other losers on the bus. We enter the confessional again where Owen is sobbing and eating chocolate and confessing that he eats when he's upset, making Groucho burst out of a drawer and tackle the chocolates from Owen's hands. Joel and Hannah confess their thoughts, and Hannah tells us that the only thing to fear is fear itself. And Fear fears Chuck Norris. Alejandro then says to the TV that he wanted to stir up drama between Hannah and Joel, but thinks his mother would not approve due to his mother also being Christian. Back in the bus, Sandra is irritated as she wants to be interviewed again and Daisy snaps at her, saying that she already was interviewed. Sierra then proceeds to interview Daisy as Sandra sputters in jealousy. Sandra rips the head of a gum voodoo doll off while Daisy answers Sierra's 'love triangle' questions about Yoshi and Alfred. Sierra then stands up and shouts that speaking of love triangles, Howard used to be in one with Belinda and Jasmine. Interrupting Jasmine and Howard's game of tonsil-hockey, she starts suggesting the possibility that they could have not been eliminated and would only be paired up in fanon. Sandra complains that everyone else, who are losers compared to her, are getting interviewed, only for karma to strike as Katie falls down from the roof while prying at the emergency hatch, repeating her contained line a fifth time. Sandra complains in the confessional that she is the most popular person on the show, and that she shouldn't have been eliminated first. Jasmine then proceeds to confess that she and Howard make out to drown out the other commotions on the bus, and then Howard tries to be mysterious about Jasmine but fails. Daisy also comes in and tells the world that people think she shouldn't be dating Yoshi because it's an interracial pairing, comparing it to a world of Sims. Sierra suddenly pops in on Daisy, expressing her beliefs about interracial pairings as well. Back in the bus, Jasmine tells Sierra about her support statues on LeShawna and Harold's relationship. Katie continues to look for an escape from the bus, praying for an angel to help either her or Noah through the troubling times. On cue, the emergency hatch on the roof bursts open and Izzy falls in, stating that she needs to help Katie go back to Noah. Duncan, Alejandro, and Sandra gang up on her and try to grab her. Sandra almost succeeds, but Izzy grabs Sandra and judo-flips her over her shoulder. Izzy runs into the bus bathroom, locking the door while Duncan and Alejandro wait outside. Izzy stays in the confessional while Duncan bangs on the door and demands that she come out. Izzy warns that she has dangerous weapons, which Duncan questions. Izzy starts to say that she doesn't have dynamite, when Groucho peaks out of a bathroom cabinet and offers a stick of TNT. Izzy happily picks it up and yells that she does have dynamite to Duncan and Alejandro, to which Duncan swears and warns everyone to run. Izzy bursts out of the bus bathroom while waving her dynamite around, scaring everyone. Alejandro and Duncan hid behind Owen, who dropped to his knees in front of Izzy and begged for her to take him back. Izzy asks if he needs help and Owen notices Izzy's TNT and, thinking it's a carrot, swallows half of it. Disarmed by her ex, Izzy jumps over Owen and grabs Katie, while Hannah opens the doors and shuts them quickly, allowing Izzy and Katie to escape while painfully harming Alejandro. Right before the doors close, Katie thanks Hannah for bringing her an angel. Sierra laughs at this, questioning Izzy as an angel, then mentioning that she saved Ezekiel from a serial killer. While Owen tries to eat the rest of the dynamite, Daisy stops him and throws the half-eaten TNT stick at Joel, who stores it in a specially-marked box for this occasion. Sierra finally notices she is standing on someone, and looks down at the beaten up Sandra. Sandra yells "GET OFF OF ME!" before the scene cuts to the whereabouts of Izzy and Katie. In the streets of somewhere, Katie and Izzy dust themselves off and Katie asks Izzy where they are. When Izzy says that they are lost, and Izzy mentions that now it is like when they first bonded in the woods, handcuffed and discussing Katie's crush. Katie smiles remembering that moment and starts to walk with Izzy, who mentions that they need a travel montage. The episode ends with Izzy wanting to ask Harold how to make a travel montage. Quotes *'Katie' - *''numerous times''* "I CANNOT BE CONTAINED!" *'Sierra '- "I don't like Alejandro, nope nope! Not one bit! He makes fun of my crush on Cody, he keeps insinuating about couples that haven't formed... I mean, I want to see fanon like any other fan, but this is real life! And you cannot pair people up with people they're not paired up! ... Wait, I don't think that made sense!" *'Trent - '"Gwen, hon, if you ever watch this, know that I'm not losing it." *Chico the Raccoon pops out from a drawer, hiccuping bubbles, startling Trent* Confessional Catchphrases # Miss us? Woohoo, we're back! # Sierra's squealing, Alejandro's after angst. # Umm... something witty? # Just not as witty as the Janitor's Closet. # A stowaway, here in our bathroom! How fun! Read *Link Gallery Category:TDB Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Bus of Losers